A Chance Meeting
by UNseated4TH
Summary: Oneshot. In which a bored Aizen and Ulquiorra and the rest of HM and SS attend a Hannah Montana concert. Much strangeness. Aizen meets and gives his email to an interesting girl and Ulquiorra gets nekkid. The things we do when we're bored...Please R&R!


**A CHANCE MEETING**

**For Razz. Sorry, but I couldn't help but make this crackish. A bit of a crackish pairing you know…**

"Karin! Time to get up!"

These were the first words Karin heard every morning.

"Five more minutes…" Karin mumbled, placing the pillow over her head. But Yuzu was persistent.

"Your breakfast will go cold. And you'll be late for school."

"Fine." Karin grumbled, rolling out of bed. How Yuzu was able to get up an make breakfast every morning was a mystery to Karin. For twins, they really were nothing alike. Heck, they didn't even look alike. Karin looked more like their daggy father and Yuzu bore more of a resemblance to their mother and their older dork brother. Speaking of whom, Yuzu was probably bothering right about now. Just like any other morning.

After breakfast Karin decided to get ready for school. As she walked past Ichigo's room, she heard him having a conversation with himself again. It was strange. And dorky.

"Hurry Karin, we'll be late," Yuzu's voice echoed from the front door.

"I'm coming," Karin replied, grabbing her school bag and heading out.

Kamakura town looked the same as ever. How boring. Karin wondered where Yuzu got all her energy from. She saw nothing exciting about school. They had done it all year. And school wasn't overly exciting either. In fact, their teacher was the boringest monstrosity Karin had ever come across. But Yuzu thought he was wonderful. Then again, it wasn't that hard to please Yuzu.

.::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..

Aizen sat at his throne in a dark emo room. He was feeling bored and depressed and emo, so he called on his most emo follower, Ulquiorra.

"Yes?" enquired Ulquiorra.

"I feel bored," complained Aizen.

"Well…" said Ulquiorra, "How about you come cruising with me. Hannah Montana is holding a gig in the human world. Won't that be fun?"

"Hmmmm…" contemplated Aizen, "Hannah Montana…never heard of it…well I guess I could go along…is that it you're listening to there? Ah, let's see…kinda catchy…Righty then! I'll go!"

-A few hours later-

As it turned out, Aizen and Ulquiorra knew very little about human fashions, and although they thought they looked great, they were receiving very strange stares from passers by.

Aizen was wearing knee-high stilettos, a unitard, a dressing gown, gym shorts and a snorkel and goggles. Ulquiorra was wearing nothing. Cue fangirl screams.

They excitedly entered the building where the concert would take place.

.::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..

"Hannah Montana sucks!"

"That's not nice to say, Karin."

"Why do I have'ta come? Hannah Montana is for little girls! Not 15-year-old guys…"

"Dad said we should all go together! Won't it be fun? Ichigo? Karin? Dad?"

"Why yes! What an excellent way to bond with the family!"

But in Karin's opinion, a family bonding session at a Hannah Montana concert was soooooooo lame. At least her dork of a brother, Ichigo seemed to share her opinion.

"Nooooooo! What if someone sees me there? That's my reputation gone, destroyed completely!"

Ichigo was suddenly sidetracked by a dark-haired girl smiling and walking over to him. She seemed excited about the concert, as she was a Hannah Montana fan. Karin could have sworn she'd seen the girl some place before in some sort of Kimono, but now she was wearing a dress, which looked an awful lot like one of Yuzu's.

Karin sighed as she continued walking on.

"Let's get this stupid night over with…"

Hey, at least it wasn't a high school musical concert…

Not only the residents of Kamakura town, but also half the residents of Soul Society and Hueco Mundo turned up for the show. And not one of them were wearing 'normal' clothing. For example: Gin was wearing a wedding dress, Hitsugaya was wearing a mermaid suit and Ikkaku was wearing a train. Not to mention the fashion-delusional Aizen and stark-ass-naked Ulquiorra.

Finally the concert began, and Yuzu, Isshin, and a number of Humans, Shinigami, Hollows, Arrancar, Viziards and naked Espada moshed excitedly to Hannah's new tunes. Ichigo had disappeared with the dark-haired girl and some of his friends.

"This is lame," said Karin. Not even her gay-ass friends were here. Fighting her way against the Hannah fans and trying to block out the music, she made her way to the back of the concert hall. That's where she first laid eyes on him. He, like her looked like he wasn't enjoying himself. His dark features against his flamboyant clothing choice gave him a dorky, yet mysterious look. She liked it.

.::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..:..::..

Ulquiorra was such a dick. Aizen thought he would be enjoying himself, but he was obviously wrong. He had been so bored at that time though…anything could

be seen as exciting. But this was excruciating. And what was worse was that everyone seemed to be enjoying it! Even his most loyal Espada! Gin and Tousen were dancing as well.

And just when Aizen thought he might be the only sane one on the premises, a young girl showed up and sat beside him.

"I have no idea why I agreed to come to this…" she said out loud, "actually, I didn't even want to come! My family forced me…"

"Ahhh" Aizen nodded, "I wasn't forced to come, I chose. I was so bored and I'd never heard of this Hannah Montana thing. Truth be told, I wasn't expecting this."

"That sucks," said Karin, "did you come with anyone?"

Aizen nodded, "That idiot over there," he pointed to the nude Espada.

"Wow!" said Karin, "look at the size of that-"

"I've seen bigger."

The night continued on and Aizen and Karin talked about many things. From long distance relationships, to the fluff you sometimes find on new pants, to the latest issue of women's day magazine and much more. They hardly even noticed when the Hannah Montana concert was over.

"It's time to go, sir" came the voice of a nurse-uniformed Tousen as he cradled a sleeping Wonderweiss.

Aizen turned to Karin and handed her a piece of paper. "That there is my email address. 'Huecos_evil_'. I rarely get any emails, so it will be nice to have a pen pal, so I don't get bored enough to go to a Hannah Montana concert ever again."

"I'll keep in contact with you for sure!" smiled Karin.

Little did Ichigo know that the pen pal Karin went on about for the entire holiday was the very man who had plotted against Soul Society. It's such a small world we live in.

**THE END**

**Thankyou for reading. If you liked it (or if you didn't), please review. Thanks ;)**


End file.
